pookieprotectionprogramfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Infilitration
Were you looking for the mission's progress? Click here. Operation Infilitration is a mission that PPP agents, Agent Unknown and Agent R were sent on. The mission was to infilitrate The Pookie Protest Wiki and try and find information about the plan for their new agency, the "Pookie Hater Defence". The Mission began on February 25, 2014 and ended on April 6, 2014. Progress: *February 24 2014: Agent Omega X sets the planning for the mission and sends Agent Unknown (SIC) and Agent R (Captain) to go on an undercover mission. *February 25 2014: The Mission Begins and Agent Unknown infilitrates the wiki and finds information about a handbook people get when they join the agency and warns Agent R, however he gets a link for the weapons they have and he tries to find out what to do when they attack the pookies with them. *February 27 2014: Agent Omega X interrupts the mission and tells Agent Unknown to try and tell them that there is lots of pookies at a specific server when there's not to keep them distracted. *February 28 2014: Agent Unknown tries out what Agent Omega X told him to do (keep them distracted) and is told by the founder Blu Bell that he will now end up being blocked on their wiki. *March 1 2014: Agent Omega X says that they need to do something else, he tells them to tell them that there is a pookie mass at a server when there actually is but the one who doesn't tell them stands guard and that they'll capture them or they can go and act as haters and then tell the PPP what they gathered. *March 8 2014: Agent Unknown goes in disguise as a pookie hater and decides to join PHD with the codename 'Agent Kill' to try and find out what the PHD's plan is. *March 9 2014: Agent Unknown gathers the information about the plan and reveals himself and escapes with the information about the plan, resulting in him getting blocked for two weeks. *March 10 2014: Agent Unknown is searching the Pookie Protest Wiki and finds out that Joshua30647 who is part of the Pookie Hater Defence finds out about the plan and he rushes off to warn Agent Omega X. Omega decides that they must do something. *March 11 2014: Agent R joins the PHD with the codename 'Agent P' and Blu Bell tells him the plan and he returns to the Club Penguin Pookie Wiki, but he forgets to log into his 'Rickymarch7' account causing him to be blocked, but luckily Agent Unknown unblocked himself meaning that it isn't all over for the PPP, and Agent R has a lot of computers to not be blocked. *March 13 2014: Agent Unknown threatens to tell Wikia Community Central to close the pookie protest wiki if they don't unblock all the pookie protectors blocked there, they say they will unblock them but only if the PPP will no longer vandalise the wiki and if Agent Unknown won't send in any more agents undercover, however agent unknown refuses and gets out the Eclipse Cannon and attacks the PHD with it, however Agent Omega X feels guilty of this and tells Agent Unknown not to do it again. *March 14 2014: Agent Unknown gets some help from the PPP agents to make a plan to destroy the PHD, When Agent Unknown returns to the Pookie Protest Wiki, he steals some information and sends Agent Omega X and Agent R into action, they arrive in an airship and Agent Unknown tries to grab onto a rope to give the information to Omega X but before he does, Blu Bell captures him but Omega X jumps out and fights the PHD agents to save him and forces Agent Unknown to grab onto the rope and climb up it into the airship, Agent Unknown presses a button and A claw grabber grabs Agent Omega X and takes him into the airship and they escape with the information, after they escape the PHD decides to get revenge but the PPP agents appear and prepare for battle against the PHD. *March 15 2014: Agent Ham battles against Agent Coco but he uses a darkslayer to attack Agent Ham knocking him out, Agent Rookie Pie jumps above Agent Coco ready to attack him but he gets out the Mega Buster and zaps her with it, all the other PHD agents attack the PPP agents and they fly back to the headquarters. *March 16 2014: Agent Omega X, Agent Unknown and Agent R discover a new plan for the PHD called 'Operation: S.T.O.P', They discover that the S.T.O.P stands for 'Skill The Operatives Protectors'. This Operation inmediately causes the legendary and not-wanted-to-happen Pookie War to happen once again. *March 17 2014: The truth about the relationship between Agent Omega X, the Director of the PPP, and Agent Coco, an Agent of the PHD, is revealed to both sides. They are brothers. However, they hate each other so much that they took different paths of everything. *March 18 2014: Agent Omega X calls Agent Coco and tells him to go to the back of their house. It seems that they're going to chat, but it turns into a massive fight. Since they were both trained by the Sensei, they're tied. They get tired and go home for a rest. *March 25 2014: Agent Unknown realizes that they're not going very well on the mission so he contacts Agent R to protect more and more and more pookies and train with the Sensei and test more EPF Gadgets if they want to defeat the PHD. *March 26 2014: Agent Omega X has gained a confidence boost, one that he lacked for the whole 2013 year and a bit of 2012 (since Christmas 2012) and another bit of 2014 (until March 26 2014), thanks to The Amazing Spider-Man's return to face a new threat. Now, thanks to that confidence boost, he's decided to get this Operation to the next level by calling in a certain supreme agency and its gadgets... *April 1 2014: Agent Unknown allows Agent Smile to join the operation and allows him to use one of his previous accounts for the mission but only if they can get the password, they didn't remember it so they decide to go in disguise and get Agent R to go with them. *April 2 2014: Agent Unknown sneaks into their HQ and spots Agent Coco and Agent Club putting some files into a crate and strap them onto a van and drive away, Agent Unknown runs after them and sneaks into the crate and looks at the files and recognizes their real plan, they plan to skill the protectors from the PPP and their first target is Agent Smile. Agent Unknown escapes with the files to warn him. But the operation goes from the frying pan into the fire. Omega X from the 2nd Dimension has arrived through a portal to help Agent Coco. The Omega X from the 2nd Dimension is the full opposite to our dimension's Omega X: A killer, lethal, with no emotions, and always hits his target. But he has all of Omega X's abilities. And he's targeted Agent Unknown. Our Omega X goes to Agent Unknown to call him, but Agent Coco destroyed the Dimensional Portal so the 2nd Dimension's Omega X can never leave our Dimension. *April 3 2014: Agent Unknown and Agent R run into a machine and hack the computer to create a hole to the 2nd Dimension so they can get the 2nd Dimension's Omega X back to his dimension, however it only leads a 2nd Dimension Agent Unknown and Agent R to our dimension, Agent Omega X fights off the 2nd Dimension's Omega X, while Agent Unknown fights off the 2nd Dimension's Agent Unknown and Agent R fights the 2nd Dimension's Agent R, they all throw the 2nd Dimension's clones of themselves into the portal and they close the portal meaning that the 2nd Dimension's PPP agents will never return. *April 4 2014: Agent Unknown and Agent R run back to the PPP HQ only to find out that Agent Smile has been kidnapped, they sneak into the PHD Base to find him and they get into a fight, since they're trained by the Sensei, they're tied. They free Agent Smile and escape. *April 5 2014: It turns out that the Omega X from the 2nd Dimension was never returned to its dimension, but a dummy was. But what's worse, it's revealed that, in the 2nd Dimension, the PPP was never created. So where did those 2nd Dimension clones of the PPP Agents come from? Omega X from the 2nd Dimension decides to lure our dimension's agents Unknown and R into a trap by tossing a pookie to a shark. Unknown and R rescue the pookie, but they get kidnapped and sent into the 2nd Dimension's Omega X's base in our dimension. What's worse, our Omega X is oblivious to all of this. *April 6 2014: Agent Omega X gets a signal and finds out that Unknown and R have been kidnapped and they're after him next, Agent Omega X battles the 2nd Dimension's Omega X and he wins, he tells his secret phone where the base's location is, he finds out that it's at the 2nd Dimension Omega X's igloo, our dimension's Omega X finds Unknown and R cuffed together and tied to a wall, Agent Omega X free's them but Agent Coco comes out and a massive argument between him and our dimension's Omega X starts, Unknown and R are freed by Omega X and he sends them to get an undercover spy and get the PHD Files while he battles his brother, Unknown and R get an undercover spy called Agent W to go undercover as a pookie hater to join PHD but he decides to take the test and while he gives silly answers, Unknown and R sneak over and spot the crate where they keep the files, they look at the and find out that they're building a secret weapon for The World Pookie War called 'The FireBreather' which will burn all the PPP Agents and Pookies and that there will be no such thing as the PPP or Pookies, after this they sneak behind Blu Bell and Agent Club and secretly handcuff them and throw them into a cage and lock it and then escape with their plans which also has the instructions of 'How To Build The FireBreather' and they run off to tell Omega X about the information they got along with Agent W (who hides the key to unlock the cage), Omega X is still battling his brother and is losing, Agent Coco laughs but Unknown, R and W return and notice the fight, Agent Unknown jumps in and uses the Fire Spin Dash on Coco causing him to yell in pain, Suddenly Omega X from the 2nd Dimension returns and does the Suprised Emote since Unknown and R got freed, Unknown and R use the Fire Tornado DD on Omega X from the 2nd Dimension, then they fall to the ground and Unknown, R and Omega X from our dimension use the Fire Tornado TC on Omega X from the 2nd Dimension and Agent Coco and they arrest Agent Coco and Send Omega X from the 2nd dimension back to his dimension and close the portal forever, The mission seemed to be over. Rewards *Agent Unknown's Reward: Mega Arm *Agent R's Reward: Trivia *This is the 2nd Operation to be complete and the first one to be given out *This is the first mission to feature a spy from the SPA who's not part of the PPP. Category:Operations